Forum:Wiki Accel World/Logo
Hello, I'm here to ask for help for my wikia, is in Spanish. I need an ELEGANT logo, with the following colors: Black, purple, white, without background please. Suggestion: The logo can be with the Japanese letters, below the words in english (i mean Accel World) with the wikia text. And if is possible add some butterflies at the decoration. Below some pictures of guide; please is important to be sophisticated and elegant. Hope prompt help, thanks so much in advance. Arrester (talk) 02:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC)ArresterArrester (talk) 02:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC). Here's my wikia.<< :: :How's this? If your wiki has a dark background, then this should look very good, but I'm not sure how it looks on a lighter background though -- Sam Wang ( ) 05:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Arrester (talk) 18:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ....Thanks.... really, thanks. Well the background is lighter, if you can putt some dark purple arround the letters and the line it willl be very helpful and change the font for the words under the Japanese letters, maybe can use the font of the second picture. And please add the words Accel World before the word wikia. Sam well done. ::What I did for "wiki" was that I did it all from scratch, then traced the borders. I can add "Accel World" before "Wiki" if you wish to. I don't think it will look good if I used the font on the Accel World Wallpaper -- Sam Wang ( ) 23:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I hate to be so tiring, but the purple most be covering letters around them like an aura without the background again, and maybe a more acid purple. The letters slightly larger please. the source in Japanese is fine, but the show is about technology, suddenly a technological typeface if you could, what you think? if you think it's not gonna be good, do not bother. And Example. :::I uploaded a newer version. Is it good enough? The font for the "Accel World" on the other image was very hard to make it look like the Japenese letter -- Sam Wang ( ) 04:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Arrester (talk) 18:36, February 3, 2013 . Hate to be so tiring, but the purple most be covering letters around them like an aura without the background, and maybe a more acid purple. The letters slightly bigger please. the source in Japanese is fine, but the show is about technology, maybe a technological typeface if you could, what you think? if you think it's not gonna be good, do not bother. And Example, this wiki is sister, you see the logo? something with these characteristics. ::::I can make the background colour darker, but I can't make it any bigger, because of the restricted logo size unfortunately -- Sam Wang ( ) 08:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::: Arrester (talk) 14:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Off course, do it friend. Anyway, you are very helpful. :::::I made the background slightly darker -- Sam Wang ( ) 05:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::OK, thanks :/